


Hope Is A Four Letter Word

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [73]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz thinks about birthdays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Cake mistake".

You're only five years old, to the day, and you've already learned your birthday doesn't matter.

Sure, _other_ people get to celebrate _theirs_ , but not you. You haven't _earned_ it. It's like Mother always says, birthdays are for _good_ children.

So, like a _good_ child, you'd saved up a whole year's allowance for a doonkelberry cake, your favourite, and a party at Gunther Goat Cheese's, like if you just made the effort, if you just _hoped_ , then Mother would come.

She didn't.

Taking the cake, you lock the door behind you and head home and... forget about the doonkelberry bats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Surprise party".

You're not expecting much from this birthday, if you're honest. Mostly because you're getting kind of sick of _hoping_. Where has _hope_ ever gotten you? Nowhere, that's where.

Forty-eight birthdays, counting the original birth _day_ , and all the days in between, and all you have to show for it is failure.

No, _Evil_ is where it's at. Things were actually almost _alright_ last year. Sure, you had to _trap_ your nemesis into it, but he's a good sport. Why did you give that up, again?

Then _he_ opens the door, party hat over fedora, cake in paw, and you remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Hope Is A Four Letter Word](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK8Vq6B-6dk) from the soundtrack to Life Goes On: Done To Death, bc the soundtrack has good titles.


End file.
